Seeing through my eyes
by jensterbaby
Summary: Bella/James. Bella moves from her comfort zone to live with her father. Old dead secrets come to haunt her, how will she cope? My first fanfiction. Sorry if its not the good but please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to my life, it may not be as interesting as most, but the life I live is the only one I have, and its time for you to know my story. My name is Isabella Swan, and my life just began.

It is a ice cold winter day, so cold that even polar bears wouldn't feel comfortable. It is way different than Arizona, hot sun and dirt, no sun and lots of rain. My life couldn't get more worse, but that day I spoke to soon.

"Bella! Come down here please.", my mom screamed from the bottom of the stairs. I rolled out of bed and went down there.

(A note about my mother, she gets over excited too much.)

"Yes, mother.", I said.

"Oh, honey I have amazing news!", she was literally jumping with joy.

"What news, mom?", I gave her a puzzled look.

Then she held up her right hand, and right there on her ring finger was a gold ring with a huge diamond on it.

"Im getting married to John!", she grabbed my hands and started jumping, I did not join her in the celebration.

(A note about John, he thought he was everything and had the biggest ego ever.)

"What's a matter, baby? Aren't you happy for me?", she asked and stopped jumping.

"Oh, sure, I uh, guess.", I managed to spit out.

"Bella you don't sound so sure of yourself. If you don't want me to marry him all you have to say is the word and no wedding, you know you are more important than any man on this planet.", she said while holding my hands.

"No, mom if you want to marry him, do it, don't let me stand in your way.", I gave her the best fake smile I could pull of.

"Oh thank you baby I knew you'd understand!", she practically screamed. "There's one more thing, though.", she said in her "this is bad news" voice.

"Oh god what is it mom.", I asked.

"It's not that bad I promise,", she paused, which is not a good thing. "Well you know how John is a minor league baseball player, right.", she asked me.

"Yes mom would you just spit it out, already.", I hated when she did that to me saying a bunch of stuff without getting to the point.

"Well, his new job position requires us to move to Jacksonville, Florida.", she said and smiled.

"Mom are you serious! I don't want to move to Florida! No I wont I wont do it, I wont!", I screamed at her and ran up to my room.

"Bella!", my mom screamed after me, but I didn't listen.

I got upstairs, and started packing my bags, I was not moving to Florida end of discussion, im just going to move in with my dad in Forks and that's my final decision. I pulled out my cellphone and texted my best friend Jessica, she was nineteen and was looking for a place to live.

HEY

HEY BELLA WAT'S UP?

DO YOU THINK YOUR MOM COULD TAKE US TO THE AIRPORT I KNOW WHERE WE CAN LIVE.

REALLY WHERE?

FORKS WITH MY DAD.

I waited a few minutes for a text back. Then my phone vibrated.

MY MOM SAID SURE SHE'LL TAKE US TO THE AIRPORT! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN WOO-HOO!

YES! WHEN DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER?

A.S.A.P.

MMK I'LL BE THERE SHORTLY LOVE YA

LOVE YA TOO!

I heard footsteps coming up there stairs, and it wasn't just my mom there was two sets of footsteps.

"Oh, god not John that is the last person I want to talk to.", I said aloud to myself.

My door opened, and sure enough John and my mom were standing there.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about this as a family.", my mom said.

I giggled, and said, "No need to discuss anything I have made my decision.".

"Oh really,", my mom said with her hands on her hips, "and what is your decision?".

"Im moving in with dad in Forks.", I said as proudly as I could.

"Ha, uh I don't think so, miss attitude. There is know way I'll let you, no freaking way.", my mom told me.

"You have no say so im eighteen I can choose to live with whom ever I want.", I told her, while I grabbed my stuff and walked right pass her and John. She followed me to the front door so I turned around.

"And who is going to pay for your plane ticket, young lady.", my mom said blocking me and the door.

"I am I do have a job and enough money for a ticket to Forks, plus Jessica is coming with me and her mom is going to drive us.", I told her showing the text message.

Finally giving up, "Fine go do what you want but I better get a phone call as soon as you get there.", she said crossing her arms over her chest.

I couldn't help but hug her. "Thanks mom I love you.", I said and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you to.", she said back to me. I grabbed my bag, hopped in my car and went to Jessica's house.

When I got to her house, her dad was putting her stuff in there car. Jessica walked out of the house and she had the biggest smile on her face. I grabbed my stuff from the backseat, and walked over to her.

(A note about Jessica, one word chatterbox)

She automatically hugged me.

"Oh Bella this is going to be great, oh and my dad is going to pay for both our plane tickets, I told him we didn't have enough money, so we could use the money we had to go shopping!", she starting jumping around.

(Another note about Jessica, she never wore the same outfit twice, so she had many credit cards her parents didn't know about.)

"I'm completely ready for this!", I said and started jumping with her.

"Come on girls we have to get to the airport or you'll miss your flight.", Jessica's mom said.

(A note about Jessica's mom, she was always on a schedule.)

We got in the car, and Mrs. and Mr. Greene, were saying how much they were going to miss us and how they would return my car to my mom.

"Oh Bella, Jessica, we're here time to see you off.", Mrs. Greene said.

"Thank you ", I told them both.

"I love you guys.", Jessica said while kissing them both on the cheek.

"Have fun and remember to keep in touch!", Jessica's mom screamed to us while they drove off.

Jessica put her arm around my shoulder, and I did the same back, and we walked through the front doors of the airport.

The airport was packed. People were everywhere. I kind of felt a little claustrophobic. I guess Jessica could tell cause she said, "Hey Bella don't sweat it we'll be on the plane and in Forks in no time." I just smiled at her.

We went through the luggage line and got on the plane, her parents had bought us two first class tickets, which I didn't mind at all.

"Here take these.", Jessica said while handing me two pills, and taking two herself.

"What are these?", I asked her.

"I travel a lot and you know that, I promise they wont kill you there just muscle relaxer.", she said and smiled at me. So I took them and I felt so much better.

The trip didn't take that long at all, it felt like it may have took an hour at the most. When we got off we grabbed our stuff and stood outside Fork's Airline.

"Okay now I got to call my dad and tell him that were going to be living with him and he needs to come get us.", I told Jessica.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't tell your dad we were coming are you serious.", Jessica looked nervous now.

"Yes, but he has wanted me to come live with him for a year now, I talked to him yesterday on the phone, and he told me again for the millionth time that he wouldn't mind If I came and lived with him, he would appreciate the company, and there is no way he is going to say no, and make us turn around and go home since were already here.", I told her being very proud of myself. I haven't been to Forks since I was six. So I called him and he was so excited to have both of us here and he would be there in about 30 minutes, and to try to get something to eat that he would call us when he was out front of the airport.

We went to the nearest resturaunt called El Diablo. We were seated in the back at a booth, the place was packed, and a kid that was sitting next to us came and sat at our table.

"The infamous Isabella Swan, wow I haven't seen you in a while, since you were six I believe.", Jacob my best friend from when I was little said.

"It's Bella now Jacob, and im now officially living here with my dad.", I told him.

He reached across the table and hugged me.

"Oh that's great, were going to have a ball here,", Jacob said, and looked at Jessica. "So are you going to be rude or introduce?", he asked me.

"Oh, right. Jessica this is Jacob Blackwater, Jacob This is Jessica Greene.", I said, they said there nice to meet you's and then someone caught my eye. He was gorgeous, tall, muscles, and blonde.

"Oh. My. God. Who. Is. That?", I blurted out while pointing.

"Oh you don't want to mess with that, he's Fork's bad boy James Lautner, and your dad would kill you, then many times he took him in.", Jacob said acting all jealous.

(A note about Jacob, he is a year younger than me and has the hugest crush on me.)

James, that is a pretty sexy name, I thought to myself.

"Look who it is, the Famous Isabella Swan,", a male said.

And without thinking I said, "Actually it's the infamous Bella Swan.", I said then looked up. It was James Lautner standing there talking to me. Oh. My. God.

"Oh, well excuse me I did not know nice to finally meet you Bella im James Lautner.", he said and sat down.

"Nice to meet you, also.", I said.

He smiled and waved for the waiter, I couldn't help but stare at him, when he was close up he was even more gorgeous, emerald eyes, short blonde shaggy hair, perfect white skin, and an amazing body.

"Bella, hello anyone up there, what do you want to eat?", Jessica said tapping my head.

"Oh, uh, a 16 ounce t. bone steak, and some mashed potatoes.", I told the waiter.

"And what do you want to drink with that?", she asked me.

"Coffee, im pretty sure she wants that.", Jacob answered for me.

The waiter looked at me.

"Oh ya, coffee would be good.", I said and smiled.

I started staring at James again while everyone else ordered their food. Why did he have to be so perfect, why did he have to be so, uh I don't even know how to explain it. Then someone interrupted my thoughts.

"So Bella how long do we get to enjoy your pressence?", James asked me.

"She is going to start living with her dad.", Jacob answered for me.

"Oh why thank you Bella, for answering me.", James said and Jacob gave him a dirty look.

"Well I must be going now, once again nice to meet you Bella and Bella's friend.", he stood up. "I guess I will see ya'll later.", then he was gone.

We started eating and my cell phone rang, "Hewo?", I said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, "Im out front come on it's getting dark,", my dad said. "Oh dad, can we drop Jacob off he was up here and his friends already left.", I asked him. "Sure come on.", he said and hung up the phone.

"Okay guys lets go,", I said and pulled out my wallet, but Jacob had already put money on the table.

"Uh okay, my dad is out front and he'll take you home Jacob.", I told him.

"My dad is prob. At your house, let me call him.", Jacob said while we walked to my dad's car.

"Ya my dad is at your house, so I guess I'll be staying there for a little while.", Jacob said shrugging his shoulders.

We got in my dad's car and the ride home took forever, especially when my dad and Jacob were singing car songs the whole entire time.

We finally pulled up and got out of the car. Jacob's dad was standing out front.

"Oh Isabella long time no see.", Jacob's dad said.

"It's Bella now.", I said and smiled at him.

"Oh just give me a hug, whoever you are.", he said, and so I did.

"Jacob, I already talked to Chuck, he said you could stay here tonight with Isabella, so me and him can have a Mans night out.", Mr. Blackwater said to Jacob.

"Okay thanks Chuck.", Jacob told my dad.

He just nodded his head and hopped in Mr. Blackwater's truck.

Me, Jacob, and Jessica walked inside.

From now on my life will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were sitting in the living room while Jacob took a shower.

"How come you didn't tell me you are like famous in this town and have a super hot best friend, that I so could be spying on in the shower right now.", Jessica said.

"Because one I didn't know and two Jacob is not super hot in any form.", I told her.

"Well that's one for two, I'll get you to think so Bella.", Jacob said, coming from there stairs in nothing but a towel like he did when we were little.

"Jacob, come on put some clothes on,", I told him noticing his amazing body that had not been there when we were six. I just kept staring and so did Jessica.

"Well now it's two for two, that's good I'll go put some clothes on now.", he said with a giant smile on his face.

"No!, or uh, wow, uh you don't have to if your comfortable like that.", Jessica said blushing, and looking down.

Me and Jacob just laughed.

"I now officially had the biggest embarresment of my life im going to my room to go to sleep.", Jessica told us and walked upstairs.

"Well im going to change then we can have our movie night, and you can pick the movie.", Jacob said to me.

"Okay I will.", I said to him and smiled, I knew exactly what movie I was going to watch Titanic.

"Oh god, I should not of said that.", Jacob said then walked upstairs.

My phone rang which scared the bejeezes out of me.

"Hello?", I asked. "Hey Bella im uh going to stay at Billy's house is that okay?", my dad asked. "Ya dad sure were fine here.", I told him, "Well okay I uh, love you", he said and hung up. I sat my phone down on the table and went to the DVD cabinet. My dad had it alphabetically arranged, so it was not hard to find Titanic. Then the doorbell rang.

I opened the door, and it was James. "Hello , Bella.", he said in that oh so sexy voice of his.

"Hi, James, what are you uh, doing here?", I asked, while fiddling with my fingers.

"I really don't know how to ask this, well is your dad home?", he asked.

"No, was that the hard question?", I asked kind of confused.

"Oh no, I was just asking that, but I got kicked out of the place I was living at, and your dad let's me stay here when I get kicked out, so that's why I asked if he was home. I can call him if you like, that way you don't get in any trouble or what not.", he said.

"Oh that would probably be a good idea", I told him and smiled.

He called my dad and I heard him say sure on the other line, the James hung up the cell phone, and put it back in his pocket.

"Well it looks like you and Jessica are going to have some company", he said smiling. "May I come in?"

"Oh ya sure,", I told him moving out of the way.

"What the hell is he doing here?", Jacob said with his teeth barred.

"Jacob, chill out, my dad said he could stay here since he got kicked out, jeeze.", I told him annoyed at his jealousness.

"Whatever, so what movie are we watching Bella?", Jacob asked me.

I smiled my hugest smile. "Titanic.", I said proudly.

"Oh god Bella please no.", Jacob said.

"Let's ask James what he feels about it.", I said, and looked at James.

"Oh, I don't care whatever you want this is your house now.", James said.

"Ha, were watching Titanic.", I told Jacob.

"Ugh, fine.", Jacob said plopping down on the couch.

I put the movie in the DVD player, and sat down in front of Jacob on the floor so he could play with my hair like he used to. The movie started, and Jacob sighed.

"This is going to take a long. Ass. Time.", He said emphasizing, the last part.

"Oh shut up and just watch.", I said and giggled.

About ten minutes before the movie ended I didn't feel Jacob petting my head, so I looked up and both him and James were sleeping.

"Ugh,", I said to myself and went upstairs. I checked on Jessica and she was sound asleep, so I went in my room. Everything was just as it was when I was last here, bed and all. So I had to sleep on the floor, then someone knocked on my door.

"Oh hi, uh, do you need somewhere to sleep?", I said to James.

"Ya, uh, Jacob overtook the love seat.", he said.

"Oh okay uh, well you can sleep on the floor over there, I have to sleep on the floor since the bed is way to small.", I said and smiled.

"Okay that works", he said and laid down on the floor.

"Goodnight,", I told him.

"Goodnight, Bella, and thank you.", James said.

"Your welcome.", I said and we both fell asleep.

"Wake up sleepy heads, come on it's time to go shopping!", Jessica screamed by the door. I just rolled over, and covered my face with the blanket.

"Oh come on, my credit cards are screaming at me to swipe them, and they do not like to be ignored.", Jessica said while pulling the blanket off my face.

"Ugh, fine im up.", I said yawning and stretching.

"Good now come on Jacob and James are already downstairs, were ready to go.", she told me.

"There going with us?", I asked her.

"Well, duh, James is the only one with a car. Oh and by the way im sitting by mister oober sexy man.", she said smiling.

"Which one?", I said and laughed.

We went downstairs, and Jacob and James were standing by the front door.

"Are ya'll ready yet?", Jacob asked.

"Yes and I call shotgun!", I screamed as I ran out the door.

"Well looks like we get the back Jacob.", Jessica said, and Jacob held his arm out for her to intertwine hers in with his. We got in the car, and buckled up, well except James.

"So where we headed?", James asked.

"Port Angelus, its where everyone goes to shop, duh.", Jacob said, in the best gay guy voice he could pull off.

"Alrighty Port Angelus, here we come.", James said.

We shopped for about three hours, and bought a ton of clothes, Jessica had the most outfits, though. We got back in the car and headed back to my house.

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!", my phone screamed at me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella where are you?", my dad.

"We went shopping in Port Angelus, we'll be home soon."

"Well okay well I have to work then im going back to Billy's for another night, Jacob can stay there again, and James if he needs too, oh and don't forget you have school tomorrow."

"Okay dad I gotcha.", then he hung up.

"So dad is staying at Billy's again, and Jacob you can stay, and so can James.", I told them.

"Okay, that's fine with me.", Jacob said.

"Me, also.", James said.

"Oh wait I can't, school is tomorrow and I don't go to Forks high, sorry guys. Uh, James can you take me home?", Jacob said.

"Ya no problem.", James said. "Where do you live?"

"La Push, ya know, what im talking bout.", Jacob said.

"Oh I don't think I have enough gas to get there, sorry Jacob.", James said.

"Well I can walk from Bella's it's no big deal I do it everyday, practically.", Jacob said, as we pulled up into our front yard.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"Ya it's no big deal like I said I do it everyday.", Jacob said, and I nodded. "Okay, well see ya later, Bella, bye Jessica, James.", then he started walking down the road.

"Well I think it's time to go to bed, when does the bus come?", I said to James.

"I can drive ya'll if you wish.", James said.

"Sure, do you go to school?". I asked, he laughed.

"I haven't been expelled, yet.", then he was upstairs.

"Okay Jessica im going to bed, night.", I told her.

"Night,", she yawned and we both walked upstairs. Right when I got to the top, the doorbell rang. So I ran downstairs, figuring it was Jacob. I opened the door, and It was a delivery man with a mattress.

"Delivery for a Isabella Swan.", the man said.

"That's me.", I told him.

"Sign here please.", so I did and he walked off. Great how the hell am I supposed to get this upstairs by myself.

"Need some help?", James said from behind me.

"Jesus Christ for such a big guy your awful quiet you scared the bejeezes outta me.", I said, "and yes I would like some help.", I smiled.

We both lugged the giant king size bed upstairs, and got it situated. I laid down on it and so did James.

"Uh, finally a bed, well im going to sleep long day tomorrow, night.", I told him and rolled over on my side.

"Goodnight Bella.", James said then we both were asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and got ready. I hopped in the shower, and brushed my teeth. I went to go get dressed and realized I forgot my clothes. So I walked into my room with nothing but a towel on, not thinking that James was in there getting dressed, and totally forgetting his presence. He had no shirt on but thank god pants, he turned around and I froze. Muscles, muscles, muscles, was the three words I would use to describe this man, he had more muscle than Jacob ever would.

"Uh, Bella do you need something?", James asked.

"Oh. My. God., I totally forgot that you were uh,", I looked down at my feet. "in here getting ready.", I spit out.

"Oh, well uh, get what you need im pretty much done getting ready, and by the way towels are against dress code.", he said and smiled, then walked pass me out of the room. Could that have been anymore embarrassing, I thought to myself. I got my clothes and started getting dressed in there instead of the bathroom, worrying that I might bump into James, which was kind of dumb, since he already saw me but oh well.

"Yes Jessica im sure he's…", James sundenly stopped talking in my doorway and I was in my pants and bra.

"Oh. My. God.", I said and grabbed my towel to cover myself.

"I am so sorry Bella I thought that you had went back to the bathroom I came up here to get my keys.", he said while looking down.

"I stayed in here so I wouldn't bump into you in the hall and have another awkward moment, but obviously there is nothing more you could see, so that was kind of dumb, but let me put my shirt on so we can just go to school and forget about this okay, good.", I said hurrying as fast as I could to get out of there and to the car.

"Shot gun", I yelled while running down the stairs.

Walking to first period, was terrible cause I was lost and the only class I had with James, was fifth after lunch. Then some girl bumped into me and we both dropped our stuff.

"Im sorry didn't see you there I had my eyes on my future prize.", she said and pointed to a group of guys. "Emmett Cullen if you must know is the most beautiful man alive, and will always be.", she said while I stood up. "Isn't he just dreamy.", talking to me like I knew who she was actually talking about. "Oh, im Christina.", she said holding out her hand I guess for me to shake it, so I did.

"You must be new here cause you look extremely lost, not extremely gorgeous like Emmett.", she said all starry eyed.

"Ya im looking for room 214 geometry honors?", I said.

"Oh. My. God. You have the same class as my future husband I'll show where its at come on.", she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her as we ran.

We got to the class and she totally started hyperventilating.

"Hello, Christina how are you today?", Emmett I think, asked her.

"Huhhhhhhhhhhhh", was all she could spit out and he smiled at her.

"You must be Isabella Swan, your dad came up here yesterday and everyone knows chief swan.", he said and smiled at me.

"Actually it's Bella.", I said for the millionth time.

"Okay Bella do you have this class?", he asked.

"Yep sure do.", I said.

"Well im Emmett and im very enthused to have you in this class.", he said, smiled, and walked into the classroom.

Me and Christina, had absolutely every class together, finally it was lunch time.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he talked to me and I got it on tape, now before I go to bed I can listen to him say my name over and over and over again.", she told me. I kind of figured out that she totally stalked him, and he thought it was cute not creepy.

"Hey guys!", she screamed and ran into the lunchroom, but turned around once she remembered that I was with her. "Come on Bella you can sit with us.", she said and dragged me for the third time today. I sat down and she introduced me to all her friends, who already knew who I was. Then I heard all the girls at the table sigh.

"Who are they?", I asked and pointed with my eyes.

"Only the hottest guys in school, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and James.", Christina said.

"Oh hey Bella.", James said, "You left your cell phone in my car this morning."

"Oh thanks I totally forgot.", I told him.

"No problem, well im going to go sit with my buds, I see you are fine with the friend making thing.", James said and smiled at me then at the one called Crystal, and he walked off.

Crystal gave me a dirty look and said, "You better stay away from him you no good whore, he is my boyfriend, and I will not stand for this."

"What the hell, calm yourself down, jesus christ, if your such a good girlfriend then why does your boyfriend sleep in my bed with me, when he gets kicked out and not yours?", I told her and stood up. I have fought all my life and been on probation for it, so I could kick her scrawny ass in a heart beat.

"Oh really?", she said standing up to face me.

"Yes really.", I told her, then she punched me in the face, bad idea. I punched her back and started wailing on her face. I was literally on top of her was she was trying to block her face with her hands from my fists. Then I got pulled up off her.

"Isabella Swan go to the principle's office now.", a females voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My dad came to the school, and picked me up. I got suspended for two days, and a first offense. My dad yelled at me the whole way home, about how it made him look bad, that I'll get on probation again, blah, blah, blah.

When we got home I went straight to my room. I pulled out my cell phone and texted James.

HEY?

HEY, BELLA YOU O.K.?

OH YA IM FINE, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CUT CLASS AND COME OVER HERE?

YA ILL BE THERE IN A MIN.

OKAY SEE YA IN A FEW THEN

O.K.

I sat and waited for James I was not going to stay here by myself for two days. Jessica moved out today, she got a nice little apartment she said, and she'll come see me all the time, when she isn't working. I needed someone and I knew Christina wouldn't skip out on seeing Emmett, so I would have to wait until after school to see her she has a surprise for me. DINGGGGG-DONGGGG, the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I went downstairs and answered the door.

"I told you I'd be here in a minute.", James said with a big smile on his face.

"I see that, so are you and Crystal dating?", I asked without even thinking.

"Oh, no she is another Christina, kind of stalker-ish we have our own fan club.", he said.

"Oh okay well I was going to apologize for messing up her face, but I don't think I need to now.", I told him and smiled.

"Well can I come in or am I confined to the front porch?", James asked.

"Oh no come on in, we gotta go to my room just in case my dad, you know he is kind of mad.", I told him while walking up the stairs.

"Where is Jessica?", James asked.

"She moved out. Why?", I asked.

"Oh cause, Jacob said yes.", James said while sitting on my bed.

"Wait what?", I asked.

"Jacob said yes, she told me to tell him she wanted to date him so I asked him and he said yes.", he told me laying back and patting the bed for me to sit so I did.

"Wow, my best friends dating each other, perfect.", I said. He laughed, then my phone started talking to me. "HEY TEXT ME BACK ALREADY IT'S EMMETT'S FUTURE WIFE.", I opened my phone and it was Christina.

HEY I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE IN FIVE

O.K. JAMES IS HERE CAN HE COME WITH US WHERE WERE GOING?

THAT WILL BE PERFECT, YES HE CAN. BE THERE SOON.

OKAY JUST WALK ON IN IM UPSTAIRS, FIRST ROOM ON YOUR LEFT

OKAY WELL IM HERE HAHA

OKAY

"Christina is coming over, she wants to go somewhere.", I told him, and he nodded his head.

"Emmett's future wife here is it safe to come in!?", Christina screamed at the door.

"Yes Christina, why wouldn't it be?", I screamed back.

"Well you said James was here, and you were in your room, with the door closed, put two and two together.", she said while walking in the room.

I smiled at her, "Well, anyway what's going on today?", I asked.

"I was getting to that, but were going to Emmett Cullen's house. I need some pictures.", she said.

"Wait that's the big surprise? Were going over to his house and asking him if we can take pictures of him?", I asked kind of confused.

"Oh, no were going to stand outside his house, its nothing but windows, and besides there is know way I would ever get up the nerve to knock on his door to see if he wants to hang out.", she said and sat down on the bed.

"Well I can ask him when we get there if you want?", James said.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot you hung out with him! You would do that for me?", Christina sounded like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Well you and your friends are our biggest fans so why not, come on I'll drive.", James said and smiled.

"Yes! I finally get to hang out with him outside of school!", Christina screamed and ran out the room.

I looked at James while we got off the bed. "Thanks, for doing this for her, she seems real excited.", I said and smiled.

"Hey, it's no big deal, you don't need to be cooped up in this house by yourself, and you need human contact.", he said and laughed.

"Well still thank you.", I told him again.

While we were walking out the room he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well let's go help Christina get with her future husband.", James said while we were walking downstairs.

"Let's do it.", I told him, and stole his keys from his hand. "I'm driving!", I said and ran to the car.

Christina was sitting upfront, and James said that she needed to move, cause he was not going to let me drive without being up front.

James showed me how to drive a stick shift, and let Christina give directions to Emmett's house. When we got there she started freaking out.

"Okay I can't do this I think we should just take pictures I can't do this, I can't.", Christina said.

"Look just calm down me and you can stay in the car while James asks, okay?", I told her.

"Okay that works.", Christina said breathing regularly again.

"Okay James, go before she melts down again", I whispered. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He didn't even have to knock before Emmett was there, I heard Christina sigh in the backseat so I laughed. James and Emmett walked up to the car.

"Why hello Bella, I never knew James to let anyone drive her car before, you must have a real hold on him.", Emmett said and I blushed.

"Hello Christina do you mind if I sit back here with you?", Emmett asked.

"Well of course I don't mind, it would be my pleasure, and by the way you look really good in that shirt.", she said and blushed, I got the hint that she talks a lot when she's nervous. James got up front with me.

"So where we headed to?", I asked.

"How about the beach?", James said.

"La Push?", I asked.

"No, Forks beach, want me to drive since I know how to get there?", James said.

"Nope, just give me my lefts and rights and we'll be all good.", I told him.

"So how does the beach sound everybody?", James asked.

"Fine by me, just I need a bathing suit.", Christina said.

"Oh let me run in and get mine, James do you wanna borrow a pair?", Emmett asked.

"Ya I'll go in with you and the girls can take the car, and go back to the house and change. If they want to?", James said.

"We can just swing by there on the way the less driving I have to do the better.", I told him.

"Okay well b- r- b.", Emmett said and laughed. They walked off, and I turned around to face Christina.

"So are you happy that you finally get to hang out with Emmett?", I asked her.

"Well what kind of question is that, of course I am. I am super excited, it's not even funny. Plus I get to see him without a shirt on, so if I pass out in the water grab me.", Christina said. We both laughed. James and Emmett walked out with the swim trunks on and there went Christina hyperventilating again. James looked like, well a sex god. I laughed to myself.

"Ready to go girls?", Emmett asked.

"Uh-huh", Christina mumbled.

"Uh, let's go already.", I told them and they got in the car.

We drove to the house, me and Christina got out and went to into the house to go change.

JAMES POV

"So Emmett, what do you think about Christina?", I asked,

"Hey, don't get me wrong she's hot, but I don't know if I can get the nerve to ask her out.", he told me.

"Well you know the deal. I ask out Bella, you ask out Christina.", I reminded him.

"Ya, ya, ya I know, I know.", he said and smiled.

Out came Bella and Christina. Whoa, buddy did she look good. Perfect features, perfect body, I definitely had to ask her out today. They got in the car after they put there stuff in the trunk.

"Wow Bella, you look nice.", I told her.

"Thanks, you too.", she said and smiled.

"Well let's get going," I said, and we were on our way.

BELLA'S POV

"Well were here, what do you want to do?", I asked everyone.

"Let's go swimming since that's what we came here to do!", Christina said and ran to the water.

"Last one there has to by drinks!", I screamed and ran to the water also.

"Bye, Emmett!", James yelled and followed us.

"Ya'll suck!", Emmett screamed.

We were all in the water Emmett made it last so he had to buy the alcohol.

"Let's play chicken,", Emmett said, "I can carry Christina and James can carry Bella."

"Alright lets do it.", I said and everyone else agreed. I won of course. We swam for a little while and Emmett took Christina to go help with the beer. I was in my thinking zone when James splashed me.

"Hey!", I screamed at him and splashed him back. He went under water, and picked me up and we both laughed.

"Hey come walk with me.", James asked me.

"Okay?", I said and he grabbed my hand and we started walking down the beach. It was getting dark. We walked for like twenty minutes, without talking. Finally James stopped and sat down. I sat down in front of him and leaned back on him.

"This is my favorite spot, Emmett knows where it is so if they can't find us he'll come here.", he said.

"So why did you drag me all the way up here?", I asked.

"Can I ask you a serious question?", he asked.

"Sure.", I told him.

"Do you like me?", he said.

"Yes I do actually. Do you like me?", I said.

"Yes, that why I was wondering if you would go out with me?", he said.

"Yes, but I have one condition.", I said.

"And what is that?", he asked.

"I get to be the girlfriend.", I said and smiled.

"That won't be a problem.", he said then bent down and kissed me.

"Hey guys, we got the beer.", Christina said.

"And Christina wanted some Smirnoff, so we got green apple.", Emmett said and smiled at Christina.

"Well pass me a beer!", James said.

"I want a Smirnoff!", I said. Emmett gave us our drinks. Emmett sat down and Christina sat in front of him. We drank our alcohol, and just sat there for a little while.

"Hey do you think I can stay the night, Bella?", Christina asked.

"Ya, I don't care.", I told her.

"Yo, James, can I stay at your house tonight?", Emmett asked.

"Well im staying with Bella so you gotta ask her.", James said.

"Bella?", Emmett asked.

"Ya I don't mind. You and Christina can sleep in Jessica's old room.", I told them.

"That's fine with us.", they both said together and laughed.

"Well im tired ya'll ready to go?", I asked.

"Ya, but im driving.", James grabbed the keys from my pocket and ran, I chased after him, and Emmett and Christina followed. We got home after I had a fit cause James wouldn't let me drive, but he finally gave up and gave me the keys. Emmett and Christina told us goodnight and went to there room. James followed me upstairs, which he finally just picked me up and carried me, cause I couldn't do it myself.

"You light weight.", he said and laid me down on the bed.

"Shut up, and come lay down, I want you to hold me.", I told him.

"Yes, ma'am", he said and saluted, then laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest. I felt his heart beat, and it made me feel safe. About ten minutes later his breath evened out and I knew he was asleep, and pretty soon so was I.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey wake up your best friend is here and your sleeping what's a matter with you?", Jessica screamed at me.

I hopped up out of bed and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you! You know you don't text me like ever, what's a matter with you!", I said and we both laughed. "ITS MOM PICK UP THE PHONE!", my cell screamed at me.

"Hello?", I said.

"Hey baby how's it going over there?", my mom asked.

"Good, how are you doing, I have missed you a lot.", I told her.

"Oh were good, John says hi, well I was just calling to check on you, gotta go John is waiting love you bug!", she said.

"Okay tell him I said hi and love you too.", I said and hung up.

"So you and Jacob are dating now I love how you tell me everything", I said and smiled.

"Yes we are we have been on two dates already, he's downstairs, do you and James wanna hang out today?", she asked me.

"Well my friends Christina and Emmett are here to, I met them at school, I think you and her will get along great, I'll go wake her up.", I said and walked out of the room. I went to Jessica's old bedroom and knocked on the door. Emmett opened it.

"Hey Bella, what's up?", he said.

"Do you and Christina wanna hang out with me and my friend Jessica today?", I asked.

"Hang on let me go ask Christina, I don't mind though.", he said and woke her up and asked her.

"Ya, we'll get ready and meet you downstairs.", Emmett said and shut the door.

"I was walking back to my room when I saw Jacob. I ran up to him and hugged him, but he didn't hug me back.

"What's a matter with you?", I asked him. He didn't answer me.

"Jacob you're my best friend, and you dating my other best friend so why cant you talk to me.", I told him.

"Be careful Bella.", was all Jacob said and he walked out of the house. I went upstairs and Jessica was talking to James. I went and sat in front of him, I don't know why but I cried, he held me and just cooed in my ear to calm me down, Jessica went and talked to Jacob to see what happened, and they both left. I didn't know what was going on all I knew was I wanted to get away.

I fell asleep, but when i woke up i wasn't in my house. I got up and walked down some stairs. When i got to the bottom i heard voices, so i kept walking to see whose they were.

"We have to tell them it's only fair, Emmett.", a voice said, that i was pretty sure was Jame's.

"Give it time they don't need to know now.", the other voice said, which i assumed was Emmett's.

"Guys it's dark and i can't see someone wanna help?", i said.

"Oh Bella i didn't know you were awake.", James said while turning on a light, revealing the room which looked like a study. Computer, couch, and bookshelves all the way up to the ceiling.

"Ya, i woke up and noticed i wasn't at my house so i was trying to figure where i was, which brings me to my point where are we?", I asked.

"Oh were at Emmett's.", James said.

"And where is Christina?", i asked.

"She's asleep in my room.", Emmett replied.

"Uh, okay well i think i need to get home since you know my dad.", i sad and started messing with my fingers, like i do when i was nervous.

"Oh, yes of course, Emmett go get Christina and we can go.", James said, and Emmett walked out of the room. James walked over to me and took my hand.

"James, why did Jacob tell me to be careful im so confused?", i asked.

"We'll talk about it later no need to get into to that again, come on Emmett's got Christina.", He said and we walked upstairs.

We got to the car and Emmett and Christina were already buckled in and ready to go.

I looked at James, who smiled at me and opened the passenger side door for me to get in. I gave him my "we better talk later face", which he nodded to and i got in the passengers seat.

James started driving down the road, we were driving for about five minutes the Christina interrupted the silence, "Uh i'm hungry can we stop somewhere and get something to eat, OOOO maybe taco bell!", she said with much excitement.

"Well i think that's up to Bella, since we are staying at her house and her father.", James said. And before i could answer my phone rang, and of course it was my dad.

"Uh hello?", i said into the speaker.

"Where in the, i mean where are you? Do you know what time it is?", my dad said.

"Im in the car with James, Christina and Emmett. Were going to stop at taco bell, and then coming home. Yes, i know what time it is, Dad did you forget i am 18.", i told him.

"Well you could be 104 and i wouldn't care your living under my roof you ask me before you do, okay or at least let me know where you are, i've already called twice, and no answer you know how worried i was?", he said.

"Yes dad i understand that and im sorry i'll be home soon i promise.", i told him and he hung up.

"So is your dad okay with taco bell?", Christina asked.

"Yes fatty, we can eat.", i said while i turned around and smiled at her.

So we drove to taco bell, which was a really bad idea.

All i remember was hitting my head against the dashboard, and Christina's scream.

When i woke up i was in the hospital, my dad, Jacob, Christina and Emmett were there, but no James.

"Hey sweetheart, you feeling any better?", my dad said.

I tried to sit up but the nurse stopped me.

"Bad idea hun you might want to stay laying down.", she said.

She was right i clenched to my sides because they hurt so bad, i felt a hot tear run down my face.

"God, what happened?", i asked.

"When we pulled into Taco Bell, some punks T-boned us, me and Christina were fine but you and James, well you see.", Emmett said.

All i could think about what if James was really hurt or worse dead.

"Is James okay?", i asked holding back tears not sure if i wanted the answer.

"He's fine now, left the hospital this morning why you were still asleep, he told us to give this to you.", Christina said. My dad and Jacob had already left the room.

It was a folded piece of paper, and all it said was we need to talk. Oh god he's going to break up with me, but why.

"Were going to give you a few test, and you should be able to leave in about an hour.", said the nurse. "As for your friends they need to leave so you can concentrate."

Christina and Emmett waved and walked out of the room.

They did there test and i was fine, couple broken ribs, and a broken arm but other than that fine.

My dad drove me home and didn't speak a word the whole time until we pulled up to the house.

"You uh, want me to stay with you cause I don't think Billy will mind?", he asked trying to be supportive.

"Im fine dad go have fun.", i told him and got out of the car.

"Well okay you be safe, you here me?", he said.

"Ya dad, i gotcha.", i said and shut the door.

The he drove off, when i turned around James was on the front porch, leaning against the pole. As i got closer i noticed he didn't have a scratch on him, and the car hit us on the divers side.

"Hey, you feeling better?", he asked.

"Ya i'm good couple broken ribs, and a broken arm.", i said and walked inside, he followed.

"How about you?", i asked.

"Fine.", he said and sat down on the couch.

I sat next to him. "So no broken bones or nothing?", i asked and while thinking about it me and Christina were the only ones scratched up not Emmett or James.

"Nope.", he said.

"I dont understand how you and Emmett come out of that perfectly fine, but me and Christina are cut a bruised, and the car hit the side that you and Emmett were on.", i said and for some reason started crying.

He grabbed me and held me. Once my fit was over, i wiped my nose on my sleeve, and looked up at him.

"So uh, what did you wanna talk about?", i said in between sniffles.

"The fact that why me and Emmett came up without a scratch.", He said.

"Okay explain.", i told him, and what he said next was something i was not ready for.

"We are vampires.", he said.


	5. Chapter 5

I started laughing and he just looked at me.

"Wait your serious?", i asked.

"Yes.", he said. I started laughing again. He got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, im sorry.", i said, i got up and followed him. He walked out the door, so did i. Then he picked me up and ran. in about thirty seconds, we were halfway across town.

He put me down and i couldn't even walk, so i sat down.

"Believe me now?", he asked.

"Definitely.", i answered lost for words.

"Okay good, now i have a question.", he said and i nodded my head. "Since i met you i have been trying to figure out what you are but i can't figure it out, you smell like a human and a vampire, i have talked to Emmett,", i interrupted him.

"Whoa wait a minute, what do you mean you've been trying to figure out what i am, I'M HUMAN!", i told him.

"So you don't know anything about your past?", he asked.

"I know everything when i was born, what time, and that I AM HUMAN!", i said again.

"Well your not. I am sorry that this is a rush for you maybe we should just go back to your house, and sleep we can talk about this in the morning.", he said, i nodded my head hurt i didn't understand what was going on. He picked me up and ran back home i was in bed in a minute flat.

"So when you said you talked to Emmett, he knows your a vampire too?", i asked.

"He is one himself.", he said and laid down next to me.

"Oh, uh, does Christina know?", i asked.

"Yes, she is fine with it.", he said. I just nodded and snuggled against him.

"Well at least she is taking this alot better than me, i'll talk to her about this stuff.", i thought to myself, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and of course James wasn't next to me.

"Ugh.", i said outloud. I walked down stairs. As i was walking i heard arguing and when i got downstairs i realized it was Jacob and James.

"What Is going on!", i demanded.

"This Son of a bitch thinks he can beat me, i'll show him a thing or two.", Jacob answered.

"Im not trying to fight him im trying to reason with him.", James said.

They were both circling each other. "STOP IT NOW!", i screamed.

They both halted and looked at me, "If you wanna do this fine but you get out of my house and do it someplace else, NOW!", i said and opened the front door.

"Bella, im sorry it's just that-,", "No Jacob i don't want to hear your excuses both of you out.", i said and pointed. They both walked out the door and stood on the front porch, i slammed the door on them.

I sat down on the couch because my head hurt really bad and my throat was dry.

"What is going on with me?", i said to myself almost in tears. I walked to the kitchen and drank at least three glasses of water, but my throat was still dry.

"Want me to tell you whats going on?", James said and i jumped.

"What do you mean nothing is going on im fine!", i practically screamed and threw the cup in the sink which broke. "UGH!", i screamed, and started cleaning up the glass, then my head pounded so bad i couldn't stand, so i fell to the floor.

James had picked me up and gave me a glass of tomato juice, i gulped it down it was rich and creamy. It ran down my throat and hit my stomach with a warm feeling through. My throat felt a little better, so i asked for more.

James came out of the kitchen with a blood bag and something took over me i snatched it out of his hand and drank every last drop of blood that was in there. My head ache had gone away and my throat felt normal. Then reality struck, i dropped the blood bag on the floor and started crying, i leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. I looked up at James.

"What is wrong with me?"


End file.
